


Vague

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs a straight answer?<br/>Day 17 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague

“What is it with you and Sparky?”

“Nothing really. There’s just a lot going on.”

.

.

.

“Is something up between you and my sister?”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

.

.

.

They tried to make their answers to these types of questions vague because they weren’t really ready to answer them. Even when they were the answers were vaguer still.

“Grand-grand? Did anything ever _happen_ between you and Firelord Zuko?”

Katara chuckled and bent to Jinora’s level. She placed a hand on her shoulder and answered.

“Firelord Zuko and I were the greatest of friends. We treasured each other deeply.”

Jinora left pouting, dissatisfied.


End file.
